The present invention relates to a mobile communication congestion control system for controlling mobile-assisted hand-over between radio zones.
In a conventional system for performing congestion control using the usages of traffic channels in a mobile communication system, a mobile switching center has threshold values for the usages of the traffic channels. The mobile switching center compares the traffic channel usage with the usage threshold value and sends a hand-over instruction to a mobile station, as needed.
In a conventional congestion control system, a mobile switching center measures and monitors the channel usage for each radio zone, must select a hand-over destination, and must send a hand-over instruction to a mobile station. Processing in the mobile switching center is complicated and large. As a result, the processing capacity of the mobile switching center is undesirably decreased.